


Party Trouble

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Shikaku plan two birthdays.Naruto RarePair Week 2020 Day 6Prompt: Family
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Party Trouble

"Hey wake up!" Shikaku pushed his partner off the bed. It was ten in the morning and they still needed to get the cake from Choza. It was Shikamaru's birthday and the toddler was already vibrating with excitement.  
  
"You're so mean." Kakashi sat up and pouted at his husband. Normally he would wake Kakashi up a different and more enjoyable way but today they needed to get the party ready.  
  
"Can you get the cake and see if Choji is feeling well enough to come to the party?" Shikaku helped his husband up and kissed him, as an apology for the harsh wake up call.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi grumbled as he wandered to their closet to find his only real set of civilian clothes. He walked out into the kitchen and kissed both of his sons on the top of their heads. Both kids already going off about the party.  
  
"Good morning kiddos." Kakashi grabbed the cup of coffee Shikaku made for him and chugged it.  
  
"Papa? Is Choji coming?" Shikamaru followed Kakashi to the front door.  
  
"I'm about to find out Shika." He smiled, threw his shoes on, and walked out to get the cake. Both the cake and Choji were waiting for him when he arrived at the Akimichi household.  
  
"Hello Choji, how are you feeling?" Kakashi smiled at the kid.  
  
"I'm all better! Dad said I can go to Shika's party!" Choji had a wrapped gift in his hands.  
  
"Great, Shika was asking about you today. He'll be happy to see you." Kakashi paid Choza. He walked Choji and the cake back to the Nara clan main house.  
  
"CHOJI!" Shikamaru raced to his best friend and gave him a hug. Shikaku watched Kakashi narrowly avoid destroying the cake and crushing both kids in front of him. Kakashi gave the cake safely to Shikaku.  
  
Ino arrived next, just when Kakashi and Shikaku had the back yard open and ready for the kids. The theme this year is clouds. They had made sure to add a blanket on the ground so Shikamaru can cloud watch with his friends and not get dirty.  
  
Kiba and Sasuke arrived shortly after. Mikoto and Tsume came with their kids to help Shikaku out when the children got rowdy. Both women were terrifying when they got angry.  
  
As the kids trickled in Shikamaru got more quiet, he wasn't keen on big parties but he did like his class. Shikaku and Kakashi had sat him down to discuss who to invite a month before the party. He only wanted Ino, Choji and Kiba. Naruto threw his friends in the mix and Shikamaru let them invite his whole class. Except the kids that bullied Naruto. They were barred.  
  
"Why did we invite 30 kids?" Kakashi summoned his dogs for them to play with while the two overwhelmed dad's hid in the kitchen. Tsume just laughed at them.  
  
"You did it because Shikamaru wanted them to come."  
  
"No, Naruto wanted them. Shikamaru can't tell his brother no once he activates those dangerous puppy dog eyes." Shikaku sighed. He was going to be sore tomorrow from all of the activity.  
  
"I have no Idea where he got that from." Mikoto snorted while looking directly at Kakashi.  
  
"Maa, it's the best method for getting what you want. It's the worst when your own tactic is used against you." Kakashi looked at the laughing kids. "I don't see Shikamaru."  
  
"He's hiding." Pakkun meandered in, probably trying to escape the kids. The pug sniffed around and then moved to scratch his ear.  
  
"Damn." Kakashi got up and walked out into the mine field. The kids had the dogs in a corner. Shikamaru was up in his favorite tree. "Hey come down and talk to your friends."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Too loud." Shikamaru covered his ears and shook his head.  
  
"Okay, let me take you somewhere quieter." Kakashi held his hands out and let Shikamaru fall into his arms. He walked the toddler into the house and to the kitchen where Shikaku and the other parents were. He placed the kid on the counter top and out of the other kid's view.  
  
Shikaku put a hand on Shikamaru's head. "Hey kiddo."  
  
"Hey dad." Shikaku looked exhausted. "Next time I say I want a party remind me how awful it is."  
  
"It's not bad when it's small."  
  
"I know, but Naruto wanted them to come."  
  
Kakashi looked at Shikaku. Both men now understanding why Shikamaru let Naruto invite everyone.  
  
"His birthday is in two weeks, he can invite them then." Kakashi already had the kid's party planned.  
  
"Yeah but he's never had one and I've had 5 of them." Shikamaru wiggled free from his father and sighed.  
  
Both men were forced to wait to adopt Naruto until November of last year. He was stuck in the adoption pool and the paperwork was never ending. They took Shikamaru to the orphanage everyday they could to visit the blonde. They had formed an inseparable attachment to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Shika." Naruto was standing behind Kakashi, listening to Shikamaru. His blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, Naruto it's okay. I'd still do this again if it makes you happy." Shikamaru jumped off the counter and hugged Naruto. "You're my brother."  
  
"Are you sure?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive."  
  
"Wanna watch the clouds?" Naruto sniffled.  
  
"Yeah sure." Shikamaru smiled and let Naruto pull him outside and to the blanket.  
  
"I wish my kids were like that." Tsume mumbled.  
  
Kakashi and Shikaku smiled at the Inuzuka, both proud of their kids and upset that their son is unhappy.  
  
They cut the cake and let the kids run around some more before the parents came to collect their kids. Shikamaru thanked everyone for their gifts and for coming. As soon as the last kid left Shikamaru went right into his room and to bed.  
  
Kakashi cleaned up while Shikaku checked on Shikamaru.  
  
"He's exhausted and hypersensitive." Shikaku helped Kakashi take the trash out.  
  
"Too much for him today. It'll take him a week to recover." Kakashi should've put his foot down.  
  
They went back inside to put an unusually quiet Naruto to bed.  
  
"Hey Dad, Papa?"  
  
"Mm?" Shikaku tucked the blonde in and Kakashi chose a book for the bedtime story.  
  
"Have you sent out the invites for my party yet?"  
  
"No why?" Kakashi sat down in the chair next to Naruto's bed.  
  
"I wanna just invite Ino, Choji, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke."  
  
Shikaku sat on the edge of his son's bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel bad, I ruined Shikamaru's birthday." Naruto was starting to cry again. "I know he said I didn't but I could feel him tense up the whole time."  
  
"If that's what you want, of course." Kakashi smiled at Naruto.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Once Naruto was finally asleep they went to their room to get ready for bed. Both men were exhausted.  
  
"My back is going to kill me tomorrow." Shikaku flopped down on their bed. Kakashi laughed and moved behind his husband. He began massaging the Nara until he heard soft snores.  
  
"Good night my love." Kakashi kissed Shikaku and settled into bed. 

* * *

  
"Why such a small cake?" Shikamaru eyed Naruto's orange cake.  
  
"We don't need a big one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's not as many kids as your party." Kakashi moved the inquisitive 6 year old.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Naruto only wanted a few people."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kakashi looked at his son and pointed at Naruto. "Ask him."  
  
Shikamaru huffed and then stomped over to his brother. "Who's coming to your party?"  
  
"Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, and Choji. Oh and Sakura. She was my friend at the orphanage. She got adopted before me." Naruto smiled and patted his brother's head. "Small crowd."  
  
"Why so small, I thought you had a lot of friends?" Shikamaru pouted.  
  
"I wanted you to have fun here too."  
  
Shikamaru blinked a few times before throwing his arms around Naruto's neck.  
  
"Ah we raised good kids." Shikaku poked Kakashi whose heart was melting.  
  
"Yeah I think we did." Kakashi kissed Shikaku and prepared himself for the kids to invade their house and eat everything they own.


End file.
